starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Infested protoss
, postulated as an "infested protoss"]] Infested protoss are a theoretical infestation of the protoss by the zerg. Overview Protoss are supposedly immune to infestation, due to protection from the fortitude of the Khala or powers of the Void, as well as an inherent genetic incompatibility between the two races.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. An experiment conducted by PAX with an advanced strain of creep however, did result in the "infestation" of a zealot, despite the immunity, due to a disruption of the Khala provided. This zealot retained the ability to manifest his psi blade.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, Jan. 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Despite being similar in concepts, protoss/zerg hybrids are not infested protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010 History In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the protoss scientific organization, PAX, conducted an experiment in which they used a virus to destroy creep and thus hopefully destroy the zerg. However, they lost control of the sample, which "infested" a zealot, Ruom. One of the scientists claimed he had been "infested," despite the protection afforded by the Khala.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, Jan. 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Game Unit Infested protoss were special spawned StarCraft II units produced from infested protoss buildings, courtesy of the infestor. Before their removal, they were subject to balancing as while the infested marine could (and still can) inflict damage instantly due to its ranged attack, infested protoss had to move in to close range to deal damage, similar in principle to an "infested zealot".2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 They have been removed from StarCraft II.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Infested protoss were removed from the game due to lore reasons; Chris Metzen has said "there are no infested protoss, period"Dustin Browder. 2009-06-30. Wywiad z Dustinem Browderem dla StarCraft2.net.pl StarCraft2.net.pl Accessed 2009-07-01. and Dustin Browder has said "based on the lore, the Protoss do not become infested. The combination of the two result in a hybrid race".Dustin Browder, StarCraft2.net.pl staff. 2009-07-23. StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. StarCraft2.net.pl. Accessed 2009-07-03. However, Blizzard has also contradicted this statement.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2009-08-19. StarCraft 2 Single Player Campaign: Videos, Screens, Details. StarCraft 2 Blog. Accessed 2009-08-29.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. Notes Raszagal was not infested, but rather telepathically influenced by Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. According to Abathur, protoss cannot be infested, but can still be host to foreign parasites.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations with Abathur after: Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. References Category:Canceled StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Infested zerg breeds